This invention relates to a combined transceiver and radio unit. Nowadays, various kinds of transceivers are widely used as a radiotelephone between different or remote places, since they include both transmitting and receiving means therein.
Heretobefore, where used in a car for example, they have been mounted on any suitable place such as on or below the dashboard in the driver's compartment, separately from radio set.